Do or Do Not, There Is No Try
by padawanjinx
Summary: Just a quick fic to pass the time that involves the two Jedi we all know and love, and a planet full of lusting women. What do you think will happen?


****

Title: Do or Do Not

There is No Try

Disclaimer: I don't pwn em, I'm just playing nicely, I swear. I make no money, so don't think you'll get any by suing me.

****

******This is not beta'ed and just written really quickly and on the spur of the moment. Usually I like to make them 'flow' and get more indepth, but I have TONS of other fics in the process and maybe later I'll go back over it and add something an do corrections.. as of now… enjoy it for what it is.. a "I wonder" fic that makes ya think and speculate. ************

Story takes place when Obi-Wan is 19. (6 years prior to TPM)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Master, how long are we going to be here?" Obi-Wan crossed his arms in front of him.

Qui-Gon stood beside his impatient padawan and smiled, "Hopefully not for long. We only need to give the official welcome to the Republic to the Regent, and then we'll be on our way."

"Do you remember what the council said about their customs? I hear they are very odd." Obi-Wan shifted his hands nervously inside his sleeves.

"I learned about their ways before we disembarked. I am fully aware of the unusual circumstances surrounding this mission." Qui-Gon scoffed.

"Unusual? You don't think it's odd that women populate the majority of the planet? That they keep the men in camps for breeding purposes?" Obi-Wan was surprised.

Qui-Gon suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of dread as the transport got their clearance and started their approach vector. "They aren't kept in camps. They are treated like royalty, and highly honored. Though I do admit their purpose is an uncomfortable topic."

"We're not going to be expected to,....uhmm..."contribute"? Are we?" Obi-Wan bit his lip in apprehension.

Qui-Gon sighed in relief, "Thank the force, NO. We are just here to give the official welcome into the senate and offer the Jedi's assistance whenever needed."

"Let's hope they don't take it _THAT_ literally!" Obi-Wan returned his attention to the landing platform, noticing it was littered with women. Obi-Wan groaned at the thought of being surrounded by beautiful women, and knowing good and well what they were wanting. Concentrating on this mission was going to be a test of his will power and strength with the force.

The Jedi disembarked the transport ship and were instantly surrounded by women. Obi-Wan noticed that many were wearing tight uniforms, providing him with glimpses of their feminine attributes. This mission was going to be difficult, indeed. 

Two women, shrouded in cloaks bowed to the two Jedi, each one flanking Qui-Gon and leading him towards the palace. Obi-Wan snickered and looked over to see a very unhappy master staring back.

When they entered the palace, Qui-Gon was ushered towards the audience chambers, and Obi-Wan was shown the quarters he and Qui-Gon would share. Obi-Wan followed quietly as two women escorted him through the palatial estate and entered the assigned quarters with a bow of thanks. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan began to fidget around nervously, wondering where or what was going on with his master.

Qui-Gon was escorted into a large room and was instantly converged on by a round rolly woman. She smiled sweetly and gestured for him to come in and that she meant him no harm. Several other portly women entered and began pulling his robes off of his shoulders.

Qui-Gon jumped back alarmed, "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing?"

One of ladies grinned, her eyes nearly disappearing into slits, "We are preparing you for the greeting ceremony. You have to go through the cleansing before you are allowed near the Regent. It is our custom. If you do not comply, it will disgrace our ways and bring shame to our culture."

"I was unaware you needed me to disrobe for this ritual. "Qui-Gon was suspicious, but allowed the women to pull his robes off and place them neatly in a pile.

"It is only to ensure that you are clean when meeting the Regent so formally." The woman explained with a soft grin, motioning for Qui-Gon to remove his tunics.

A servant entered and announced the bath was ready and things were prepared for the Jedi. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling several sets of hands helping to undress him. He was so glad Obi-Wan wasn't here to see this embarrassment, but then again, he wanted Obi-Wan to go through it too. Sometimes Qui-Gon thought that he was put in all of the embarrassing situations, just so Obi-Wan could have a good laugh at his expense. 

Qui-Gon's mind countered that he was a master, and therefore, supposed to be put in situations that would require discretion and polite modesty. But then he thought of how Obi-Wan jesters him about all the predicaments he would get involved in and then felt a streak of revenge. Obi-Wan should be allowed some humility, just to know what it feels like to be ribbed for something that was protocol and to keep diplomatic peace.

As his mind waged the silent war over revenge and acceptable Jedi Master behavior when instigating padawan punishment, Qui-Gon was brought back to the present when his pants began their decent over his hips. He shut down his senses so Obi-Wan couldn't detect his emotions and the feelings all this bodily contact was causing.

When the ladies had stripped down the tall Jedi, they led him to a grand pool, carved out of marble and the simmering fragrances coming off of it were intoxicating. Qui-Gon lowered his body into the water and felt the cooling sensations waft through his senses. He felt automatically at ease and restful, completely peaceful in the water. He guessed there must be an ingredient that makes a person feel total relaxation, and that possible threat made the Jedi Master very nervous.

The ladies began to scrub and prepare the Jedi for the rituals that accompanied meeting the Regent. They sang softly and barked out orders for the 'special ingredients' for the Jedi bath. Qui-Gon didn't like this scenario, but if it was their custom, then it was his duty as a Jedi to follow their rules, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. He kept his lightsaber in full view as he was attended to, and kept every cell on the alert in case of any trouble.

Obi-Wan was frantically pacing in his quarters. Worry plagued his mind and senses. He tried several times to contact his master through their bond, only to have silence answer. He decided he couldn't take it any longer, and left the room in a hurry. His long legs retraced the steps he had seen his master scurried off in. He opened up to the force to lead him to Qui-Gon, but all he got was a void. Someone or something was preventing him from sensing his master.

After a few minutes, Obi-Wan began to notice the managerie that was forming after him. He quickened his pace, only to find that his suitors had done the same. This was now a game, it was only a question of how long it would take for him to get caught. The women stalking the young Jedi were excited by the chase, some breaking off from the group to corner the unlucky youth.

Obi-Wan turned a corner to find himself trapped by an annex. He spun to meet the gaze of several women, all of whom were wearing very revealing clothes. Obi-Wan gulped and backed up against the wall, lightly placing his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. He didn't want to attack the women, but if it was a life of death situation, the rules would be in effect.

One of the women giving chase stepped forward, eyeing Obi-Wan up and down like a piece of meat. She grinned wickedly and licked her lips before speaking, "So young Jedi, I guess you weren't told all the customs of this planet. Or the rules."

Obi-Wan nodded absently.

"Well, let me clarify it for you. No men are allowed to roam around under any circumstances. It is every males duty to satisfy the wants and needs of every woman he encounters." She purred at him, running her hand slowly up and down the outlines of her body.

The motions didn't go undetected by Obi-Wan, who at this point was scared, surprised and slightly aroused. He swallowed hard, "I didn't know that I was confined to my quarters. If you'll excuse me, I'll return at once and you won't be bothered by me again." 

Obi-Wan started pasted the lady, but her arm flew out and blocked his path. She smiled seductively and the rest of the women formed a wall behind her, preventing his escape. The woman leaned down towards Obi-Wan's face, her breath was hot against his ear as she spoke in a seductive tone "You're no bother. Why don't you stick around and get to know the local customs in more detail."

Obi-Wan felt his heart skip a few beats and looked at the beautiful women blocking his retreat. He looked deep into the eyes of the woman preventing his departure, "Let me pass. Tell them to back off, I'm not worth the effort."

The woman's eyes blinked a couple of times and she shook her head, "Mind tricks don't work on us Jedi. You haven't been reading up on our people. We can't be manipulated by the force, like most sentient beings."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, suddenly feeling the woman's hands roam up over his arms and across his chest. He wanted to swing his lightsaber wildly, but would probably excite the women even more. He pushed her hand away and felt a sudden urge of uneasiness, being slammed again the wall wasn't helping the sensations any. The next thing he felt, was having soft fingers caress his face and neck, then slowly began to remove his robe. His robe fell to the floor and was soon followed by his tunics and undershirt, both of which had been expertly manipulated off. He wanted to fight them off, but had to admit, it was pleasurable. 

The women giggled when their advances started having their desired effect. Obi-Wan was pinned against the wall by several of the women, all of them taking turns on touching the youngsters cheek and cooing at him while others pawed at him. Obi-Wan's breath caught and he closed his eyes and bit his lip, hoping that he would make it out of the situation alive.

One of the women was fumbling with his belt, when a loud cry was heard. The women turned to see a very stern woman, wrapped in a long cloak, standing with her hands on her hips. The women disbursed and Obi-Wan grabbed for his clothes that were tossed chaotically all over the floor. 

He glanced at the woman who saved him from the unthinkable, "I thank you for your help."

The woman grinned and gestured for him to follow her, "Your audience is required by your master. He wishes you to be present at the ceremony. Please follow me."

Obi-Wan dressed as he walked, occasionally hearing gasps through the halls as he passed numerous women. He tried once again tried to use the force to contact his master. There was no answer.

Obi-Wan was lead into a large chamber and seated along the very back against the cold marble walls. He sighed and searched the room for his master, but couldn't see or sense him. 

The vast assembly hall was filled with spectators, all female. Some of them eyed the young Jedi seductively, some more subtle than others. Obi-Wan felt his face flush and swallowed hard, calling on the force to calm his hormones, which at this point were raging. The women realized the effect they were having on him, and giggled softly amongst themselves. 

"All rise and pay heed to the Grand Regent." a tall woman called out.

All members of the court rose and waited for the Regent to enter. Obi-Wan gasped when he seen the Regent, causing his heart to pound and his testosterone level to skyrocket.

The Regent was easily as tall as Qui-Gon. She has long flowing hair of silken pale blue that hung down past her waist. Her skin was a shimmering alabaster, and her eyes were a deep shade of gray. A long flowing gown of pastel pink and bright gold embroidery wound itself around her body. Obi-Wan eyed her up and down, noticing how the dress was tight and revealing in all the right places. He felt his temperature rise.

The Regent sat down on her jeweled throne and motioned for the audience to be seated. Obi-Wan was more than happy to sit, hoping to calm his obvious arousal. He watched as servants and handmaidens made their way in. Taking up the rear of the entourage was his Master, dressed in a royal blue robe. Obi-Wan smirked at his masters' expression, but sighed in relief realizing his master was safe. He suddenly felt his masters connection in the force and the return of his training bond.

Qui-Gon was lead into the audience chamber, his obvious displeasure was showing. His hair was still wet, some clung to the side of his neck and face, the rest was pulled back in a small clasp. He slightly blushed entering the chambers, knowing good and well that he was dressed in ONLY the robe. //I only hope, they make this quick and I can get dressed and get away from here.// Qui-Gon kept repeating in his mind. 

Qui-Gon spied Obi-Wan in the far corner and obvious amusement evident on his face. //Force! I'll never live this down.//

Obi-Wan chided in Qui-Gon's mind, //Nope, you wont. I'm going to tease you about this until I don't find it funny anymore. Too bad I don't have an image shooter. I'd LOVE to show this to the Jedi Council.//

Qui-Gon's face remained passive but he sent Obi-Wan a stern message, // Like I'd let you live long enough.//

Obi-Wan settled down and watched as Qui-Gon took his place on the small pedestal in front of the Regent. Obi-Wan grinned seeing his masters' bare feet sticking out from under the robe.

The Regent raised her hand and spoke, "We are honored to be in the Republic. The Republic has offered us any help we may need. The Jedi are here to offer their help and to aid us in our survival. They will give many sons."

Qui-Gon's eyes perked up as he glanced up to the Regent, "Excuse me, your Highness? We were sent to offer our help and to welcome you into the Republic. We are not here to be used as breeding stock, as it were."

The Regent lowered her eyes and stared at the mad kneeling before her, "We are short on males, we are mainly populated by women. We need new DNA to ensure our survival. Humans are the most compatible with us. The Republic has offered help and we asked that human males be allowed to deliver the official documentation, so that we may begin to acquire the DNA we desperately need. You will be most helpful."

Qui-Gon was rising to his feet when several of the guards came to his side. One grabbed the robe and with a slight tug, removed it from its owner. All of the women immediately stood, some gasping, others gazing lustfully. Qui-Gon's face flushed and he used the force to retrieve the robe from the guard's hand, wrapping it around his body and clutching it protectively. 

Had it not been a perilous situation, Obi-Wan would have been on the floor laughing at his master. Obi-Wan ran down, standing with his back to the scantly clad elder. With a flick, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was ignited and sweeping defensively in front of him.

"GUARDS, APPREHEND THEM!" The Regent called out.

The guard stood on the opposite side of Obi-Wan's angry blue lightsaber.

"Obi-Wan, this will solve nothing. Put away your weapon, and let's see if we can solve this problem diplomatically." Qui-Gon said, gently laying a hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. Obi-Wan nodded his head and lowered his weapon.

"Seize them!" The Regent screamed.

The guards grabbed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's arms and forced them down on their knees. Qui-Gon kept the ceremonial robe pinned tightly against him. Obi-Wan glared at the Regent, his disapproval and anger showing.

"Until you co-operate, you will be held in one of the containment centers. You will come to see our side of this and you WILL co-operate! Take them away!" The Regent fumed.

The guards hauled the Jedi to their feet, took Obi-Wan's saber away, and began to lead them down a long corridor. They passed several of the detention centers, occasionally catching a glimpse of the rooms occupants. Obi-Wan glanced at his master, obviously VERY uncomfortable with the situation. His face flushed a deep red upon peering in and seeing the rooms' occupants putting the room to good use.

The duo was pushed unceremoniously into an empty room, the door locked, securing the prisoners for the time being.

Qui-Gon yelled to the guard posted outside the door, "I demand that you allow me to contact the Jedi Temple, or the Supreme Chancellor so we can get this mess straightened out."

"You're in no position to make demands!" The guard snapped. 

Qui-Gon sighed, frustrated. "Would you please allow me to have my clothing?"

"Why? You won't be needing it for a long time." The guard snickered.

"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Obi-Wan frowned. 

"Not to worry Padawan. We will find a way out of this soon." Qui-Gon assured.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily, "When? We're no longer able to 'perform', or even walk?!"

Qui-Gon placed his ear against the metal on the door, listening intently and using the force to test the locking mechanisms. Obi-Wan started to speak, but Qui-Gon's hand came up in a silencing motion. Both stood quietly, assessing the prison cell. The force showed the duo that an escape wasn't possible, with heavy barricades, and numerous guards.

Several sets of footsteps gradually grew louder down the hall, coming to stop to in front of the Jedi cell. The doors opened and two beautiful young ladies entered the room, the door locking behind them, sealing them inside. The ladies wore long white robes of shimmersilk. Their hair was bound up on top their heads in a braided fashion and they wore a sweet incense that filled the room.

Obi-Wan immediately stepped in front of his master, trying to protect the scantily clad elder and detour any possible attacks.

The ladies merely glanced from him to Qui-Gon, as if sizing them up, then dropped their robes to reveal their milky white skin. 

Obi-Wan inhaled sharply, then quickly turned his head. Qui-Gon stared at their faces solemnly, his robe tied tightly around him.

The women advanced on the trapped Jedi, smiling sweetly at them. The Jedi could feel apprehension, lust, curiosity, and worry rolling off the women in waves. Qui-Gon could also sense the same emotions coming from his padawan.

Qui-Gon put up his hands in front of himself defensively, "No disrespect ladies, but I refuse to partake of this charade. I would appreciate it if you would take your clothing and leave."

The women looked at each other, confused.

Qui-Gon went to the door and knocked, signally to the guard that the door was to be opened. The guard obliged and opened the door, wondering why it took such a short time to accomplish their goals. The guard was more than surprised to see the Jedi at the door, and motioning for the nude ladies to depart company.

"Please excuse these ladies." Qui-Gon said through a smile.

"But, they are to conceive." The guard stammered.

"I will not cater to this and neither will my padawan. We are not here for to be your sexual playmates. We are Jedi. Not bed partners." Qui-Gon folded his arms inside of his robe, careful to not allow it to gap open.

The guard looked to Qui-Gon to Obi-Wan and noted that the younger Jedi was staring intently at the floor, shifting nervously from foot to foot. The ladies sighed, dejected, and left the room. The guard shook her head in disbelief and shut the door once more, locking the Jedi inside.

When the Regent heard of the rebellious act, she was infuriated and stalked to the detention area. She stormed into the Jedi cell, screaming and cursing at them. 

Qui-Gon remained passive and stood silently while the Regent vented. Obi-Wan stood quietly beside his master, arms folded over his chest and a look of amusement on his face.

"Just what are you trying to prove here Jedi? That you can eliminate our entire culture with your stubbornness?" The Regent screamed.

"We were sent here to deliver the welcome to the Republic. We are not here to engage in promiscuity." Qui-Gon's deep voice filled the room.

"Do you understand what will happen if you don't do as we ask?" The Regents voice rose, trying to make Qui-Gon sound subdued.

"We are not responsible for 'donating' to your gene pool. If you require any kind of assistance, you may address the issue to the Republic Senate and Courts, not by taking two Jedi hostage. This will only cause unrest among your new allies." Qui-Gon informed the still steamed woman in front of him. 

"Separate them." The Regent ordered. "Don't allow them to contact each other. Send in several of the ladies chosen for the procreation and do not allow any of them to leave until the Jedi do what has been asked!"

Obi-Wan gulped and felt rough hands grab his arms and began to herd him out the door.

"Remember your training, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon called after the now scared youth.

The Regent stared at the defiant elder, "You are bound by code and honor to assist those in need. I hope you do what is right. "

"Allow me to contact the Jedi Temple to tell them we are delayed." Qui-Gon said. "Then, after some guidelines are set, I will comply with your wishes."

"And have you to send more Jedi here to annihilate us?"

"We aren't like that. If you wish, you may stand at my side while I address the council." Qui-Gon's manner was reserved and calm.

"Oh, I will. And any indication of an invasion party, will be executed and your body harvested for whatever DNA we require." The Regent spat.

Qui-Gon nodded though inwardly cringed. "May I have my clothes? I can't let the council see me in this."

"So be it. But you don't get your weapon."

"I wouldn't use it if I had it. Jedi are peaceful and never attack, only defend."

"Guards. Give the Jedi his clothing."

A small, stout built woman bowed her head and left to retrieve Qui-Gon clothes. She returned a few minutes later and handed the armful of material to the tall Jedi.

"As soon as he's dressed, escort him to my throne room." The Regent ordered.

"Yes Regent." The lady replied.

The Regent stormed out, heading to her throne room to await the Jedi and allow him a quick message to his people.

The guard stood at attention, waiting for Qui-Gon to change.

Qui-Gon looked around the room, seeing no where to go to change his clothes. "Would you mind turning around?"

"I can't do that Sir." She stiffly replied.

Qui-Gon sighed and placed his clothes on the bed. Finding his pants, he tentatively sat down, carefully positioning the material. "So, what's your name?"

"Emma."

"Please to meet you Emma." Qui-Gon rose, pulling his pants the rest of the way up. "I am Qui-Gon Jinn."

He pulled off the royal robe, placing it on the bed, and grabbing his undershirt. He noticed Emma staring curiously at him, looking his physique over. Though he couldn't stand being scrutinized in such a manner, the genuine awe and inquisitiveness that Emma was projecting made him curious himself. "Emma, I'm sure you have escorted men before and have seen what goes on in these rooms, why are you staring at me?"

Emma blinked quickly, then looked away. She stammered but Qui-Gon's smooth voice and small force suggestion calmed her edgy nerves. She kept her head turned, "I haven't seen a man this up-close before." 

"But you young and strong, surely, you've been in these rooms for…" Qui-Gon broke off, then cleared his throat.

Emma looked over at the Jedi, her face set, but her emotions were screaming. "I was not chosen to bear children. I did not meet the criteria."

Qui-Gon pulled his tunics over his head and fastened his belt. "What criteria? You are a very nice, young, attractive woman. Why would you not be chosen?"

Emma's face momentarily showed pain, then returned to its an unemotional fixture. "I am only a servant of the court. I have no standing."

Qui-Gon frowned, "If the Regents royal court is the only ones allowed to propagate, and all the males are brought here to service the chosen few, then SHE is responsible for her planets population decline."

Emma looked shocked, "The Regent is doing what's best for her people. She hand picked the youngest and prettiest to bear the male children."

"What does being young and pretty have to do with having males?" Qui-Gon asked, following the guard out the door.

The guard was easily dwarfed by Qui-Gon imposing figure, but held her head high as she escorted him to the throne room. "I don't know. But everyone was tested and those that tested high were chosen. I think they were the ones to produce males."

"But the female doesn't chose the sex of a child. The male does." Qui-Gon said, his brow creasing in thought.

"If that were true, all the males here would have fathered all male children, but we're lucky to get one male child out of 40 females born." The guard sighed.

"It's not a conscious choosing, it's genetic." Qui-Gon clarified. "If so many females are being born, and the population in mainly female, why don't you just ask for help? I'm sure the Republic would offer up whatever assistance you require."

"And contaminate our gene pool?" Emma scoffed.

"And the Jedi _Wouldn't_ be doing that if we 'donated'? Qui-Gon asked.

Emma thought for a moment. "I guess that you would contaminate. I didn't think of it that way."

"If the Republic screened potential males for disease, genes and other abnormalities an found some willing to relocate here, would the people be happy?" Qui-Gon meant it as a hanging sentence, but Emma turned to him surprised.

She smiled up at the Jedi, "If the Republic screened prospective males to make sure they wouldn't spread a plague or made sure we would be genetically compatible, then _everyone_ would be able to bear children."

"Possibly." Qui-Gon added.

Emma straightened herself up and sighed, "I doubt the Regent would approve."

"If her people are dying off and a solution is available, why would she not accept?" Qui-Gon became confused and a little apprehensive of the situation.

"It is her decision either way." Emma motioned for Qui-Gon to enter the throne room.

Qui-Gon muttered under his breath. "We'll see about that."

The Regent was standing in front of a holoprojector, 'Good, the Jedi is here. Send the transmission."

"Yes Regent." A technician replied, sending the signal to the Jedi Temple.

The transmission was soon answered, the message transferring to the council chambers after authorization.

The Regent stood beside Qui-Gon, just barely in view of the now 12 pairs of eyes staring at her. She glared at Qui-Gon, reminding him that she was watching.

"Master Qui-Gon, important this is?" Yoda's voice carried through.

"Yes master." Qui-Gon bowed, then swept his arm, sighing dramatically. "It seems that Obi-Wan and I are going to be here awhile." Qui-Gon twisted his hands around and fumbled them through the air, then shrugged in semi-boredom. "Things have gone slowly, so we require more time." Qui-Gon sighed and brought his hands up in front of himself, then wiped his brow with the back of his hand, then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you feeling well? Do you need us to send a healer?" Master Windu asked.

"I'm just a little hot. I'm sure it's just exhaustion. I will be fine." Qui-Gon smiled, then waved his hand around, dismissing the concern.

"Speak with the Regent I will." Yoda said.

The Regent was shocked and carefully stepped to Qui-Gon's side. "What can I do for you?" Her voice quivered.

"Member of the Republic are you now, yes?"

"Yes sir."

"Be willing to help with a crisis are you?"

"I can do what I can." The Regent stammered.

"Master Qui-Gon will remain to oversee special project. Will contact you with further information, yes." Yoda said, then signed off.

"I wonder what he was talking about." Qui-Gon frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion.

The Regent stared at the Jedi, "If there is even a hint of retaliation, you and your apprentice will be executed."

"You Majesty, the Jedi are peaceful and are right now needing your help. All we can do is wait to hear from them again." Qui-Gon smiled reassuringly. 

After the transmission ended, the council chambers were buzzing with questions.

"Master, why did you tell the Regent we required assistance?" Master Windu questioned the tiny green master at his side.

"In trouble Qui-Gon is.' Yoda responded, then began to place requests over his commlink.

"How do you know? I couldn't sense anything over the transmission."

Yoda paused briefly, "Taught Qui-Gon Ysup sign language I did. Told me in his actions he did."

"So what's the situation?"

"Held captive they are. Regent is responsible. Kept for breeding, very few males there are." Yoda recalled Qui-Gon's motions.

"So what are you planning?"

"Emergency there is. Elska people, homeless they are. Compatible with Whil-Pla they are. Need a home, they do. Planet they are staying now, unsuitable for them."

"So you are trying to get them transported to Whil-Pla?"

"Yes." Yoda nodded.

"You little, conniving, matchmaker." Another master snickered.

"Heard that I did." Yoda huffed then returned his attention back to his comm.

*******************

Qui-Gon was lead back to his room by Emma. He asked if Obi-Wan could be transferred back to him, but the Regent had refused. The Regent demanded that Qui-Gon fulfill his part of the bargain immediately, but Qui-Gon reminded her that he had journeyed far and needed rest. The Regent reluctantly agreed to a good nights rest before Qui-Gon was to fulfill his bargain.

Emma closed the door, locking Qui-Gon inside. Quickly scanning the room, he opened up the training bond he shared with his apprentice. //Obi-Wan?//

//Master?!// A little surprise and somewhat scared apprentice called back.

//Obi-Wan, are you ok? What's wrong?//

There was brief pause. //I am fine. Nothing to worry about Master. I just surprised to hear you. You have been cut off from me and I was worried.//

//Obi-Wan, are you trying to hide something from me?//

//No Master. I was afraid of what have happened to you.// There was a little snicker through the bond.

//Obi-Wan, if you are holding something back, I'll eventually find out about it. Then you've had it!//

//I know master, but I'm not hiding anything. I promise.//

//Good. Are you ok? Have you been treated well?//

There was another pause that made Qui-Gon uncomfortable before Obi-Wan responded. //I'm just trying to understand their dilemma. I can sympathize with their needs though. I mean, their entire civilization could be gone forever because of their lack of males. It's sad.//

//Yes it is. But as Jedi we are to remain neutral and try to find a diplomatic way out of this situation.//

//Did you tell the council what happened?//

//Yes. Master Yoda taught me sign language so I made it look like I was emphasizing my words with motion and gave him a brief explanation.//

//Very clever.//

//Thank you. Now all we have to do is wait. The council will do what is necessary, and hopefully be able to help these people.//

//I hope they hurry master. I don't like this situation.//

//Neither do I padawan. But we will be strong and will not bend to their wishes. Did you get your booster this month?//

//Yes Master. I got it a week ago.//

//Good. I suggest we get some sleep. Be wary padawan, they may try to take advantage of our rest.//

//Yes Master. I will be careful. Be careful yourself.//

//I always am padawan.//

Qui-Gon was in a deep sleep, when something pulled him from his slumber. He felt a warm body, lying gently beside him, soft kisses were rained along his neck and face, and a roaming hand had succeeded in opening his shirt, and was wandering down past his waist. His hand grasped the small hand that was stroking up his thigh and undoing his pants.

Emma stopped kissing him and rose up directly over his face. Her bright eyes searched the vulnerable Jedi beneath her. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing was ragged, and she trembled against his tall frame. She brought her fingers up to his mouth and traced them with her forefinger, then leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

Qui-Gon struggled with his emotions and his body's natural reactions to the assult it was now undergoing. He pushed Emma away and looked at her surprised, 'What are you doing?"

Emma's brow creased in a frown, "I don't know. I've never done this before. Did I do something wrong?"

Qui-Gon was stunned and stuttered out, "What? Uhm, no. You were doing fine, great in fact. But this isn't proper. I mean.."

Emma interrupted Qui-Gon's explanation with another kiss, then pulled away and looked pleadingly at the Master. "I will never have another chance like this. Please don't ask me to consider protocol and codes and all that diplomatic rhetoric. I just want one night, one moment."

Qui-Gon smirked, "It would take a lot longer than a moment!"

Emma looked questionably at him.

Qui-Gon sighed, then closed his eyes and chuckled to himself.

The Regent burst into Qui-Gon's room during the early morning hours, shouting, "You tricked me you piece of Jedi filth!"

Qui-Gon rose sleepily from his bed, "What are you talking about Your Highness? I have done no such thing."

The Regent pointed towards the door, "The Jedi have sent ships, filled with people to stay here and take up refuge! There are thousands of men on those ships! My people are now mingling among the new arrivals and not paying any attention to my orders! They are disrupting the order I have fought so hard to maintain. This is all your fault! You and your Jedi friends!"

"What do you mean there are ships and thousands of men? I assure you Your Highness, I'm at a loss to this situation." Qui-Gon rose and stood directly in front of the Regent.

"You somehow told the Jedi what was going on here and they sent all these men to disrupt my planets society and our beliefs! The population will get out of control now!"

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed down at the Regent. Knowing that the Regent had just confirmed his suspicions about manipulating the people and only allowing the designated few to produce genetically pure children, "You mean you 'knew' that your people were dying out because YOU caused it? You wanted complete control? You were the one responsible for weeding out 'undesirables'?"

The Regent began to panic, she panted and scanned the room nervously, "I wanted to rule over a genetically pure people. I made sure that the people would be controlled. Some have a synthesized genetic marker to show who is less contaminated. Several others have been unknowingly sterilized during their vaccinations."

Qui-Gon grabbed the Regents arm, wielding his authority as a representative of the Republic, "You bioengineered a sterilization vaccine, introduced it to your people, and choose only those with pure DNA to propagate your world? You are responsible for the decline of your people, good intentions or not. You destroyed millions of people for your own selfish ways. If you sterilized the population, your people will become extinct!!"

"Not all of the citizens were sterilized. We tried several different strains, some didn't work, and others counteracted their intended purpose. Only a small percentage is sterile."

"Since you are now a member of the Republic, I'm well within my authority to officially arrest you. Regent, you are hereby placed under arrest for war crimes against your people." Qui-Gon roughly led the Regent out and escorted her down the hall. 

Several guards met them, then escorted the Jedi and Regent to the authorities. Everyone was surprised and enraged their leader had been deceptive. They called for a new election and asked Qui-Gon if the Jedi could offer any assistance. Qui-Gon assured them that the Jedi would not be hostile because of this incident and would offer any kind of help they require.

After filing the necessary documents, Qui-Gon searched out his apprentice. He met Emma in the hall and she happily escorted him to Obi-Wan's cell.

Obi-Wan was more than relieved to see his master, and constantly talked when they reunited, "Oh Master! I'm am SO glad to see you! Oh thank the force that you are safe! I have been so worried."

"Everything is fine now Obi-Wan. How have you been? Was there any problems?"

"Oh master! What about you? Did you speak to the council? Is everything going to be settled?" Obi-Wan rattled off questions like a hyper child.

"Yes yes. Obi-Wan. I am fine, I wasn't harmed." Qui-Gon slightly blushed, then smiled at his apprentice, "Everything has been settled and the council have informed me that they are sending several diplomats to take over while a new government is elected."

Obi-Wan sighed, "Wonderful! I hope they all sort out this terrible situation."

"As do I padawan." Qui-Gon said, escorting his charge down the hall.

Emma stayed behind, watching them depart. A tear formed in the corner of her eye. Several women soon converged on her, most of them guards. They are chatted amongst themselves, giggling and telling their comrades their story.

Qui-Gon turned to wave one last goodbye, Obi-Wan following suit. They smiled, happy that peace and serenity would once again be restored to the planet. All of the women waved back, most grinning, others with a look of sadness on their face, Emma included. One of the guards blew a kiss at Obi-Wan and he blushed, biting his lip and winking back.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan looked back at each other. Qui-Gon narrowed down his eyes at his apprentice, "We are going to have a nice long talk about this."

"Yes master." Obi-Wan grinned, then followed the elder out the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

AN: Well, I ask you, the readers… did they or didn't they?

EG What do YOU think?


End file.
